1. Field of the Invention
The technology disclosed herein relates to a tabular laminated body.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the outer covering of an electronic device (a digital camera, IC recorder, or the like) is configured by a synthetic resin that exhibits high strength and low weight (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-21127).